A Jump to the Left
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Miley and Lilly go to the movies.


A Jump to the Left  
Ry_Rain  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Disney.

Lilly stood backstage as she waited for Hannah Montana to complete yet another encore. It was already 10:45pm and Miley had promised that the two of them would go see a shadow casting of the Rocky Horror Picture Show at one of the local theaters, and it started at midnight. The only good thing going for Lilly right now was she knew nothing ever started on time in West Hollywood and that the concert was only a half hour away from the theater, unlike if they were in Malibu.

Robby Ray walked up behind the girl. "Hey Lola." Lilly smiled up at Miley's father, the closest thing she herself has had to a dad in a while. "I think this is Hannah's last encore, or at least it better be if you two want to get to that movie on time."

"Think I can guilt her into not doing another one?" Lilly asked.

"Normally I would say that would be wrong, but you guys made these plans before this concert was even scheduled, and Hannah needs to keep her priorities straight."

Lilly perked up as she heard Hannah say goodbye. She knew the singer would give a certain good bye that signaled to the promoters that she was done for the night. She could tell that even Miley's dad was paying close attention, mouthing the words he hoped to hear come from his daughter's mouth.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Lilly pumped her fist, glad to hear the poor Elvis impression. "Bye ya'll!"

"Thank goodness," Lilly uttered under her breath to the bemusement of Robby Ray.

"Lovin' the hair Lola!"

Lilly looked up and smiled at Teresa Espinosa, one of Hannah's backup dancers. "Thanks, T! I thought you would."

The older woman walked up to Lilly and gave her a small hug. "Purple is my favorite color," she answered with a smile, her braces making her look younger than Lilly. The dancer turned to Hannah. "You've really mastered that mic stand move, but I think we need to work on the bucket toss some more. It's still looking a little forced. I'll talk to Kenny about it."

Miley nodded and waved as Teresa headed toward the dancers' dressing rooms. "Okay, let me change, and we'll head to the movie," Miley said, grabbing Lilly's hand, as the three of them hurried to her dressing room.

"Hannah!" Miley grimaced as she came to a stop, Lilly bumping into her back. She rolled her eyes before turning around and facing the annoying brunette that called her name. Mikaela gave her a fake smile as she walked up to the other singer, the press following her. "You were amazing tonight!"

Miley let go of Lilly's hand to give the brunette a fake hug. "Thanks, Mikaela! I'm sure you'll rock the house tomorrow night, too!"

Lilly turned to Robby Ray and made a gagging motion. Miley's father fought hard to not laugh at his daugther's best friend.

"Lola, you look …. interesting as usual," Mikaela commented.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I'm not one to follow fashion fads. I'd much rather start one." She looked down at Mikaela's shoes. "Nice shoes though." Mikaela's smile faltered for a fraction of a second, causing Lilly to smile. "Well, we really should be going, Hannah, or we'll be late."

Mikaela perked at that. "Going to a party, are you? Mind if I join?"

Miley turned to Lilly and made a face that said 'sweet niblets!' "Sorry Mikaela, my father is throwing a private party on his yacht, family and Hannah only."

Mikalea shrugged. "Oh, that's okay. I already had plans, anyway. Have fun girls!" With that, Hannah's annoying rival was off in a flurry of flashes.

"Thank god!" Miley exclaimed, wrapping the other girl in a hug and laughing. "Nice save, Lola."

Lilly shrugged once the singer let her go. "Thanks, it's fun getting to be semi-mean. Now we really do need to get going," Lilly insisted, pushing Miley toward her dressing room, hoping they'd be able to get inside before anyone else wanted Hannah's attention.

"Hannah!"

"Sweet niblets!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Catchphrase stealing best friend say what?" Miley asked. Lilly blushed. Miley found the girl's blush too cute and found herself quickly kissing her on the cheek as Kenny Ortega, Hannah's choreographer, approached the group.

"Teresa thinks we should work on the bucket toss. Are you busy tomorrow morning? We can't work on it here, but we can practice at the studio," Kenny asked.

"Well, actually, Lola and I kind of had plans tomorrow morning," Miley started.

"I really think perfecting this move would make a big difference," Kenny replied. Miley turned back and looked at her best friend. "Hannah?"

"Kenny, let them go," Teresa said, walking up behind the choreographer. "Sorry Hannah, I didn't think he'd start pestering you right away." Kenny blushed. "You and Lola go have fun," the dancer said with a wink.

"Thanks Teresa," Miley said laughing. "How about late afternoon tomorrow, Kenny? We just had plans with some friends to go get breakfast and hang out for a little."

"Sounds good. Lola, you're welcomed to come as usual. Hannah here always seems down when you're not there." Lilly blushed again, nodded and waved as the man walked away.

Teresa turned to the young singer, noticing that she was blushing as well. "Sorry, I guess I should have waited to tell him I thought it needed a little more work."

Miley just shrugged. "It's okay, I know you're just looking out for me." Teresa nodded and smiled. "Well, we really should get going. I still need to change, and we're already running late. Bye Teresa!"

"See ya Hannah, Lola, Robby." The others nodded to the pink-haired woman as she left.

"Okay, we really, REALLY need to get going. Dad, you run interference on anybody who tries to stop us please?" Miley asked.

"Sure thing, honey. Why don't you just grab your bags out of the dressing room and change in the first limo?"

"Good idea." Miley grabbed Lilly's arm again and dragged her down the hallway, muttering about all the encores she did the whole way.

A half hour later, the girls were finally on their way to West Hollywood . "I really hope this thing doesn't start on time like you say," Miley said as she fought to pull a hoodie on over her Hannah outfit.

"Yea, me too." Lilly looked over at her best friend. "Are you wishing we hadn't made these plans?"

"Hmpf sshkab ffjskjf," Miley responded.

"What?" Lilly asked, giggling as she looked over at her friend. She reached over and helped Miley push her head through the sweatshirt. "What did you say?"

Miley blushed as she turned toward Lilly. "Sorry, I said 'of course not'. I really want to see this movie. You said it's a lot of fun with the audience interaction and everything."

"It is," Lilly said. Miley nodded as she pulled off her Hannah wig. "Teresa's pretty awesome."

Miley looked at the other girl and saw a certain look in her eyes that made her jealous of Teresa. "Yea, she's kinda like my mom when we're on tour, always looking out for me- at least when I'm Hannah, cuz, of course she has no clue about who I really am," Miley answered.

"Does anyone on tour with you know the truth?" the blonde asked.

Miley shook her head. "Sometimes I wish everyone on tour with me knew. It gets kinda lonely in between concerts, when I don't feel like messing around with the wig." Lilly nodded. "Do you think your Mom will let you come with me this summer?"

"I dunno, she was really against it last time, but maybe since we brought her to a concert now, she'll change her mind." Miley nodded, leaning close to Lilly to pull the Lola wig off. "Oops, good thing you remembered that." Lilly blushed as she noticed how close her and Miley were. The other girl just chuckled. "So, are we going to get our usual snacks?"

"Popcorn, Swedish Fish, and Peanut Butter M&Ms, oh yea," Miley answered, finally backing away from Lilly. "What else would we possibly get?" The skater shrugged. "I mean, if you want something different, than we should get something different." Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and squeezed it. "You want to get something different?"

Lilly shook her head, looking down at their hands. The two friends always held hands, but there was something different about it this time, something different to all the times this night, at least to Lilly. "Our usual is fine." Suddenly, Lilly smirked. "So, have you ever been to Rocky Horror before?"

Miley looked at the blonde. "Um, no." Lilly nodded. "Why?" Miley asked hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing," Lilly answered, her smirk only growing.

Miley looked at the people milling around the theater as they pulled up. "What's with all the people dressed up?"

"It's Rocky Horror, Miley, this is what always happens." Lilly grabbed her purse and climbed out of the car, Miley close behind. "Stick with me, Miley, and a Rocky Horror virgin you'll be no more."

"Virgin? Wait, what?"

Lilly looked around and saw someone in a particularly gruesome costume walking around, a giant knife sticking out of the back of his head. "Yikes, I see dead people."

"Lilly," Miley said, tugging on the girl's arm. "Virgin no more?"

Lilly laughed as they got in line. "It's tradition, Miley. If you haven't seen Rocky Horror done with a shadow cast such as this, than you are considered a Rocky Horror virgin. You even have to get a V drawn on your forehead with lipstick."

Miley looked at Lilly. "Blondie say what?" Lilly rolled her eyes. "You're not going to make me get the V, are you?"

"Of course I am. My brother made me get it, and I am returning the favor." Miley grimaced. "Oh, don't worry. That's why I made sure you didn't wash off all your make-up. I had that freakin' V on my forehead for a week afterward. Stupid lipstick stained my skin."

"What?!" Miley exclaimed, making everyone turn and look at the two friends.

"Look, Miles calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"Sounds like we have a virgin in our midst," the dead looking guy said as he walked up to the girls. He smiled at them. "Don't worry, if you get chosen to be on stage, we won't mess with you too bad." The guy looked around as Miley glared at Lilly. "Virgin alert! I need a lipstick please!" Miley turned bright red as costumed woman came up. "The brunette."

"Hey honey, you a virgin?" Miley looked at Lilly, and seeing how important this seemed to be to the blonde, she sighed and nodded. "Okay, don't worry, we've tested the lipstick and it definitely won't stain your skin."

"You guys couldn't have done that last time?" Lilly asked.

The girl laughed as she stepped closer to Miley. She looked over at the blonde girl, noticing the sudden glint in her eyes. She backed away from the brunette and quickly drew the V. "You're brother here told us about your little incident, so we figured we should find a different lipstick."

"Brother?" Miley asked, looking over at the dead guy. "Cole?"

"Hi Miley, how are ya?" the dead guy, Cole, asked. "Lilly didn't tell you I would be here?"

"I didn't think it would be important."

Cole turned to the lipstick girl. "Thanks Mandy, I'll take it from here." Mandy nodded and walked away to another group of virgins.

"You think Miley would be a good virgin to bring on stage?" Lilly asked, smirking.

"You do that and the next time I see you Lilly, I'LL be the one screaming 'I see dead people'!"

Cole laughed. "Don't worry, she was only kidding. She promised me a month's worth of allowance if I made sure you weren't picked to be on stage."

Miley looked over at Lilly, surprised. "You did that?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't want to be embarrassed," Lilly said with a shrug.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna start pointing out more virgins to be lipsticked, you girls enjoy the show."

"Your brother's a little weird," Miley commented as she watched Cole sashay away from them.

"This coming from the sister of Jackson." Miley tried to look hurt, but she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

Looking behind Lilly, Miley noticed a couple making out in the line. "Geesh, does this movie bring out the freak in everyone?"

"What?" Lilly turned around and looked for whoever Miley was talking about. "Where?"

"That couple back there basically having sex in the line, I mean, that guy is all over his girlfriend."

Lilly chuckled. "Um, Miley, that's not a guy."

Miley squinted and blushed. "Oh." Lilly frowned as Miley quickly turned around. "Forgot where we were. They still shouldn't be making out like that in public."

"But when you thought they were a straight couple, you thought it was funny," Lilly commented. "There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Woah, calm down," Miley said, turning back around and grabbing Lilly's hands. "I never said there was anything wrong with being gay. I would ever be that judgemental." 'Or hypocritical,' she thought. Lilly tried to pull her hands free, bringing Miley's attention back to her best friend. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lilly answered, giving up getting her hands away. "Could you please just let go of me?" Miley frowned and dropped Lilly's hands. "Thank you."

"Lilly, are you trying to tell me something?" Miley asked.

"Pfft, please, pfft, what would there be to say?"

Miley thought about the evening and a few things stuck out in her mind. Lilly seemed to be a little jumpy all night. Every time Miley would grab her hands, she'd feel the other girl flinch. She also remembered the look Lilly sent to the girl with the lipstick. She looked at her best friend. "Can't you trust me?"

Lilly looked up at Miley and saw what she thought was hurt, and some of it might have been. "Let's just go inside and watch the movie."

"Lilly," Miley pleaded.

"Please Miley, just drop it."

"No. I'm your best friend. We shouldn't have secrets."

"Miley, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?" Miley asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because."

"Because why?"

Lilly glared at Miley, then threw up her hands. "You know what, forget it." Suddenly, Lilly grabbed Miley and pulled her close. "I don't want to talk about it because I love you. I'm in love with you." Lilly then kissed her best friend. When she pulled away, Miley could do nothing but stand there in shock. "Now you know, so if you want to leave, go ahead. I'll just get a ride home with Cole," Lilly said, and then pushed her way in front of Miley.

The brunette wasn't sure what to do. She turned and looked at the back of her best friend. The blonde's shoulders were shaking slightly. She wasn't sure how to react to all of this. Not only had she just found out Lilly wasn't straight, but that the blonde was in love with her. If only the other girl knew. "Lilly," Miley started.

"Not now," Lilly pleaded. "Please, I don't need to hear you say it."

Miley wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. "Lilly, please turn around."

"No."

Miley pouted. She leaned in closer. "Please?"

Lilly took a deep breathe and felt Miley move her arms. She quickly turned around but refused to make eye contact with the brunette. "What?"

Miley hooked her fingers into the blonde's belt loops and pulled her close. Moving one hand up to Lilly's face, she gently raised the girl's chin, forcing her to look at her. "What took you so long to admit it?" Smiling, Miley leaned forward, stopping just centimeters away and smirked. "I love you, too," she said, then closed the remaining distance.

Lilly was the first to pull away, but she left her forehead resting against Miley's. "Really?" Lilly asked, knowing that Miley would never play such a cruel joke, but still not able to believe it.

"Really really."

"Get a room!" Cole called from down the line.

Lilly blushed as her brother's exclamation made her remember they were in a public place. She stepped back. "So."

"So," Miley repeated, grinning.

"You still want to see this movie?" Lilly asked.

"Honestly, I never was really interested in it, but I could tell how excited you were." Lilly smiled brightly. "How about we just go to my house and watch a movie? We can stop at a gas station to get our usual snacks." Lilly made a face and acted like she had to think about it. She nodded. "Good, let's say goodbye to your brother and leave."

"Sounds good to me," Lilly answered. "We can make out on the couch like those two women in the back of the line." Miley blushed but grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her out of the line. Lilly laughed as they ran past her brother and Mandy. "Bye Cole! Tell mom I'm staying at Miley's!"


End file.
